The Cahill Chronicles: The Life and Lies of Madeline Cahill
by Sparkling-Butterbeer2.0
Summary: "Wouldn't you be scared too if your mother, your only parent, kept speaking of murder, enemies, and danger?" So says Madeleine Cahill, peacebringer and fifth child of the Irish Cahills. Follow her on her journey of self discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first X-over, and it's not even Harry Potter! Please be nice when reviewing this, because this is my first time writing an X-over, and I wrote this in 6th grade.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither ****_The 39 Clues_**** or the Children of the Red King series. Those belong to Rick Riordan and Jenny Nimmo, respectively i only own the plot. (I will not be posting any more disclaimers after this, as I find multiple disclaimers to be annoying and pointless.)**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

My name is Madeline Cahill. I was born to a heartbroken mother on Cahill Island, Ireland. My father died many months before I was born. My siblings, (listed here from oldest to youngest,) Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane, deserted my mother after my father died.

I lived a life of secrecy, never disclosing my true identity. I was known as Maddie Babbitt. My erm, schoolmates, I should call them, teased me with "Maddie Babbitt, scared as a rabbit." In my defense, wouldn't you be scared to if your mother, your only parent, kept speaking of murder, enemies, and danger?

* * *

I ran that day, the day I made a sleeping potion. I ran away to the castle, hoping to seek some help there. To my surprise, I saw a poster. It read this: "Wanted, a new governess for the Princess Elaine and her comrade, Winston Cahill. Proclamation issued by the High King Peter's orders and decree." I couldn't believe my luck! I doubled my pace and arrived at the castle, huffing and puffing. I stopped to catch my breath. Once I was sufficiently calm, I knocked on the door. It was answered almost instantly by the King's advisor, Luke. I was soon to discover that he was the oldest of my scattered siblings, whom I have never met.

"Name," he asked, with a slight nasal quality to his voice. "Maddie Babbitt." I answered, with a small quaver to my voice. "Come in," he said with a sigh.

* * *

While I was in my private quarters, I slipped my mother's ring over the end of a plain tin flute I found while rummaging in the wardrobe. This ring has a long, dark history, tainted with murder and magic. I only know that its secret killed my father. Only one thing is clear, however: keep the ring away from Damien Vesper.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Damien Vesper is a cruel, heartless man. He murdered my father before he learned Mother was pregnant with me. My siblings were quick to pin the blame on Luke, who was always a little on the secretive side. He denied all charges, of course. This is when they left, and broke my mother's heart.

Just as I was hitting the first notes, the door opened with a squeak. In marched the leering face of Winston Cahill. "Busted," he shouted. For a minute, my pulse quickened. Was I going to be discovered?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I caught you playing without me!" whined Winston. I let out a sigh of relief. "Would you like me to give you a lesson?" I asked. "Fine," he sighed.

* * *

After 2 hours of teaching Winston the difference between a flute and a sword, the horn sounded for dinner. I was seated between Princess Elaine and Mrs. Garfunkel, the maid. In between the soup and the main course, three cats ran in, followed closely by a flushed, panting gardener. I noted the cats did not seem winded at all. I stored this away in my head for later.

* * *

"I'm s-s-s-orry," he panted. "Th-h-ey got aw-away from me." One of the cats, a bright yellow one, settled in my lap and started purring right away. The cats' names, as I later learned, are Ares, a bright copper, Leo, sunlight yellow, and Sagittarius, a dark orange. These cats seemed to look inside me. They judged me by not my exterior and outward appearance, but by my purity of heart and greatness of soul. I knew somehow, that there was more to these cats than meets the eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner, we all went to our private quarters. As I got ready for bed, I took the time to reflect on all I had seen today. As I searched my brain, I landed on the issue of the cats. What are they? Who do they belong to? Are they really cats? They can't be, I decided. Little did I know how right I was.

* * *

These cats, as I discovered the next day in the library, were leopards, transformed by magic to help our world. They were once belonging to a man named the Red King. As I mused on that, I soon fell into the arms of Morpheus. My dreams that night were filled with visions of blazing felines and tall African kings.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what do y'all think so far? **


End file.
